parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Virginia Opossum
There are more than 60 different species of opossum, which are often called possums. The most notable is the Virginia opossum (Didelphia virginiana) or common opossum—the only marsupial (pouched mammal) found in the United States and Canada. A female opossum gives birth to helpless young as tiny as honeybees. Babies immediately crawl into the mother's pouch, where they continue to develop. As they get larger, they will go in and out of the pouch and sometimes ride on the mother's back as she hunts for food. Opossums may give birth to as many as 20 babies in a litter, but fewer than half of them survive. Some never even make it as far as the pouch. Opossums are scavengers, and they often visit human homes or settlements to raid garbage cans, dumpsters, and other containers. They are attracted to carrion and can often be spotted near roadkill. Opossums also eat grass, nuts, and fruit. They will hunt mice, birds, insects, worms, snakes, and even chickens. These animals are most famous for "playing possum." When threatened by dogs, foxes, or bobcats, opossums sometimes flop onto their sides and lie on the ground with their eyes closed or staring fixedly into space. They extend their tongues and generally appear to be dead. This ploy may put a predator off its guard and allow the opossum an opportunity to make its escape. Opossums are excellent tree climbers and spend much of their time aloft. They are aided in this by sharp claws, which dig into bark, and by a long prehensile (gripping) tail that can be used as an extra limb. Opossums nest in tree holes or in dens made by other animals. These animals are widespread and are sometimes hunted as food, particularly in the southern United States. Roles * It played Legs in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Vervet Monkey in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Leafy in Battle For North American Island Gallery 3-virginia-opossum.jpg Didelphis Virginiana.jpg Rob_ostrowski_13805219743_4141ce75fd_z.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|A Goofy Movie (1995) Foster's Home Possum.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|Bambi (1942) MSB Possum.png VirginiaOpossum.jpeg.png Opossum, Virginia (Gravity Falls).jpg Simpsons Opossum.png TLH Opossum.png SJ Opossums.png Adventure Time Opossum.png TTM Opossums.png PPG Opossum.jpg YiLCB Possums.png PatF Opossums.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Heather (Over the Hedge).jpg HBO Animals Opossum.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Possum.png IMG 0296.PNG IMG_5260.PNG IMG 2805.PNG IMG 7402.PNG G078_Scaly-tailed_Possum_a.jpg Richie the Opossum.png Outraged Opossum.jpg Noah's Ark Opossums.png O4.png Star_meets_Virginia_Opossum.png|Star Vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Virginia Opossum.png Ollie the Opossum.jpeg Kangaroos and Opossums.png Possums-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Clockstoppers Opossum.png Fort Worth Zoo Possom.png Stanley-nightlight-explorer-forest-animals.png Dd-1961-06-21-forest-animals.png Rileys Adventures Virginia Opossum.jpg KPS Opossum.png Riley and Elycia meets Virginia Opossum.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? O.C.T.O..jpeg H.O.P.P.E.R..jpeg Books 90662C6D-606B-489E-AD15-454CFAF328F4.jpeg DDB202D7-5F09-4A4B-A78D-FE932076334F.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg E5A578AE-7B85-4978-BB12-89ED0334F8A6.jpeg BD9679E6-D652-4D61-84CB-CB629FFBBF71.jpeg 8770FD08-77DC-4D84-81B3-DDD5E46A6A11.jpeg 4865E312-BF13-401F-AD70-9949FD70BB8C.jpeg 2389135C-937A-4F24-877D-911058B9D6BB.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg 24A8B60C-F41A-40E9-BF92-A4541DC71204.jpeg 2F385666-DE01-4A1F-BCE7-DD6B8F3500C6.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (36).jpeg 76D5304B-70DF-459E-B235-295050F43AFF.jpeg D2A0B54F-69D7-43AF-A1BE-31860402E879.jpeg 198CA86E-B690-4390-A2C3-D86CA61C93D9.jpeg E74CC2AF-2F32-47F9-B360-678DA14E2AFC.jpeg A7E47257-0F9D-4DD4-87AA-F31D269BC1AE.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg 5D60E1A3-0DF5-41A9-B663-01A43C985EB8.jpeg 2CE950FB-3EF2-4239-9D0A-10E1B8CC74D8.jpeg D664276B-2A30-4CD0-A403-760D5771C1C3.jpeg D03CF487-F167-44A9-83D7-0908CC67C92F.jpeg F3461ACD-48CB-4F80-89A2-F4CDF008D7A8.jpeg E14DA598-A278-55B0-94E8-1019DD78D03A.jpeg 65C57C2B-CE9A-4F26-A137-E78EAE3470BC.jpeg See Also * Derby's Woolly Opossum * Brown-Eared Woolly Opossum * Yapok * Lutrine * Common Opossum * Big-Eared Opossum * Andean White-Eared Opossum * Grey Short-Tailed Opossum * Mouse Opossum * Monito Del Monte Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Bambi Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:A Goofy Movie Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Opossums Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals‎ Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Gross Out Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals